A Whole New Me
by LizzyLou1
Summary: When Brooke Davis leaves for college she knows her life is going to change. Who will she meet? Will she fall in love? What will happen to her relationships back home? And exactly who is that boy with the bright blue eyes..? Only time will tell. AU


'I can't believe we're both off to college next month! What am I going to do without you?'

Peyton and I have been best friends ever since she sat next to me in Mr Nichols' History class on that very first day of Tree Hill High. That day, we both found the sister we never had, which is strange considering how different we are, even looks-wise. She's tall and slim with golden curly locks and striking emerald eyes. Such a contrast to her alternative, edgy and mysterious personality. I'm the complete opposite. Petite with dark, straight hair and hazel, almond shaped eyes. Both beautiful in our own ways. We've been inseparable ever since that very first day. Until now.

We're both leaving Tree Hill behind for college. Peyton's off to LA to study Music. Her boyfriend, Lucas, will be joining her in for an English Literature degree as he wants to be a writer. Where better for both of them to be than LA? and our other best friend, Bevin, will be in New York near me but at a different school studying fashion. I'll be heading to the prestigious Hamilton University in New York to read Law. Brooke Davis at Hamilton University. Just the thought of it put an instant smile on my face. Hamilton has been a dream of mine ever since I was a little girl and my parents took me to show me where they first met. Maybe the same will happen to me. I might meet somebody new during a law class, or be in the same dorms, or just bump into him when I go for coffee, or at the union... not that I'd know what to say or do if I ever did meet the man of my dreams. I'm, let's say, a little inexperienced in that area. I've always been more interested in books than boys but I'm secretly hoping for a university love story of my own.

But then there's Felix. We met at a concert a few months ago and have been messaging ever since. It's crazy that I'm developing actual feelings for somebody that I've only ever seen once but we have so much in common. There's definitely potential there and I do really like him but he goes weird sometimes. He lives in Tree Hill too but whenever we decided to see each other something comes up. He'll go cold and ignore me completely for a week or so but then he's really apologetic and his lovely self again. He's a year older than me so and is already at college in the North Carolina. He's also a law student so he says he's busy. If I hadn't had already met him I would have sworn he was a catfish. All he does is tell me how much he likes me and that he thinks we'll end up together but he never seems to act on his feelings. My heart wants more from him but my head is telling me to run a mile. My inexperience makes me question if this is what it's supposed to be like or if he is just toying with my emotions. I don't know what his motives are and that bothers me. He confuses me and I don't like being confused. I pride myself on being intelligent but I feel so stupid about him sometimes. Maybe some distance will make a difference. But it's not like I see him now that we live two minutes away. I'm entering into a new chapter in my life with college so I guess only time will tell on the situation with Felix. We'll see what he's like when I move away in a couple of weeks. I'm keeping that door open for now.

I've been a straight A student my entire life and I'm making a vow that that will not change once I'm thrown into my new life. My days will be spent at lectures and seminars and my nights will most probably be spent in the library. After all a law degree isn't one to be taken lightly. The 'sleep during the day and party all night' lifestyle probably isn't for me. I'm not boring or anti-social by any means. My huge family won't allow that. I'm just quiet. I'm reserved. I'm not secretive but I don't like people knowing too much about me. I keep a wall up most of the time. The only people who see the real me are my family and my closest friends. They're the ones I'm comfortable with. Everybody else sees the me I want to show them. I want to change at college. I want to be a new person, be more open, meet new friends and Hamilton will be the perfect place to do that. I mean I have enjoyed my life but I've been very shielded, too protected and I feel that it's time to experience new things.

I have loved growing up in Tree Hill. Tree Hill is an amazing place. It's a serene small town but everybody knows everybody and it gets too much sometimes. It's my dream to become a successful lawyer in the city – something that'll only be achieved with hard work and dedication. That's exactly what I'm going to do at Hamilton. I'll miss my friends and my family so much, especially the sister I found in Peyton. But I'm ready. I'm ready to start my new life. To be a new me. I'm no longer Brooke Davis, the shy, silent bookworm. I'm Brooke Davis, the… well I don't quite know yet. Because you can be whoever you want to be at college… right?

**_Authors note – Hey guys! I know I originally posted this last year and I'd originally set it in the UK. But the more I thought about it, and having personally experienced both, the more I decided the story was more suited to the US College theme rather than the UK University structure. So i've gone back and edited this chapter for continuity. Sorry if this causes any confusion to those of you who read the original version but please re-read the chapter if it doesn't make sense as it's now updated. _**

**_I know the personality of Brooke right now is more similar to Haley and I could have easily used her instead but there are reasons I chose to use Brooke over Haley. Hopefully these will become clear later on._**

**_Some good news - I have several chapters written so expect an update every now and again._**

_**I'd also really like to encourage reviews. I know it's not always convenient but if you have a spare couple of minutes I would really appreciate it just to let me know what you do like or with any criticism (constructive of course). Also, any questions… just ask! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Lizzy**_


End file.
